Only in my dreams
by Zoranie
Summary: Rei Kon is working as a dancer on a gay club. One day Kai Hiwatair shows up and falls for the pretty boy, but can he get Rei to trust him? Yaoi KaixReirnThis is rated R because of Lemons and stuff like that.
1. Default Chapter

Only in my dreams.

Outside the snow was falling in big flakes. The winter had once again arrived in Russia and people were starting to prepare for Christmas. Wherever you want you could see people carrying bags with Christmas presents in. Outside every store there was a man dressed out as a Santa clause, ringing in a bell and whishing everyone a merry Christmas.

Yes, everyone was happy…well almost everyone. Everyone but a man named Kai Hiwatari; he was 19 years old, had two-toned blue hair and was at the moment wearing black baggy pants, black boots, a silver necklace, a white shirt and a black trench coat.

Stupid Christmas, stupid snow and damn stupid presents´ he cursed as he bumped into a man that was carrying five boxes with presents.

"Hey, watch where you're going kid!" the man yelled after Kai. But the teen didn't care; he didn't care about anything anymore.

Further down the street he could see the neon sign of the one club that he was looking for, the only place that could make him forget about all his problems even if it was only for a night.

"Kai, glad to see you're back!" someone greeted him as he stepped into the club, slowly he turned around to see a guy with flaming red hair standing by the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Hey, Tala" Kai answered as he made his way over to his friend, "Don't you work today?" Kai asked once he stood beside Tala. The red-head only shook his head.

"No, my boss gave me the night of"

"Where's Bryan?" Tala looked around for a minute before pointing towards a table where four guys where seated.

"Come on" he then said, grabbing Kais arm and dragged him over to the others.

"Kai my man! You just made it for the big show" the one named Bryan said offering Kai a seat.

Kai sank down on to the chair and looked towards the stage. That was one of the reasons he came there, to watch the dancers.

"They have a new dancer now. I think he'll bee on stage tonight" Tala said nudging Kai in the ribs.

"Quit it Tala. I'm only here to watch"

"Yeah, sure" the guy beside Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Johnny, do not piss me of, if you don't have a death wish that is"

Suddenly the lights was turned of and low music started to play, a dark figure made its way out on to the stage and then the lights above the stage were turned on once again. And that's when Kai saw the most beautiful person on earth.

The boy on the stage didn't seem to bee much older then 17, he had knee length raven-hair and his golden eyes sparkled in the dim light. Slowly he started to move with the music, his hips swaying from side to side and his hands running up his chest.

Tala had been right like always. That guy on the stage was gorgeous and Kai was starting to get hard. He couldn't take his eyes of him; suddenly the boy met his gaze. Crimson locked with gold for a brief second and none of them broke the spell between them.

"See, I told you he was hot" Tala whispered from behind.

How long the show had been going on Kai didn't know, but sure wasn't happy when it ended.

God I have to find that guy, he's driving me crazy´ Kai thought and rose from his chair. His friends smirked at him but they didn't say anything. After searching the club for a while he noticed a guy that worked at the bar, he was standing behind the bar disk with a dreamy look on his face.

Quickly the blue-haired Russian walked over to him and sat on one of the high bar stools.

"Wanna order something beauty?" the guy asked eyeing Kai from head to toe.

"I would like some information from you. It's about the new dancer, give me his room number," Kai hissed glaring at the poor scared guy behind the disk.

"It's 249, right through that door, then to the left and at the end of that corridor"

Satisfied with the answer Kai started to walk towards the door that the man had been pointing at. No one seemed to notice as he slipped through it and closed it behind him. Okay, and now to the left´ he thought and headed in the left direction. There weren't many doors in the hallway so Kai only had to follow the numbers above the doors to find the right one.

He was slightly surprised to find the door unlocked. Before entering he peeked around the door to see if the boy where inside the room only to find it empty. When he had stepped inside he closed and locked the door behind him and then plopped down onto the bed to await his prey. Kai figured that the raven-haired beauty was in the shower because he could hear the water running in the bathroom.

Guess I can make myself comfortable until he comes´ Kai thought as he let his eyes wander around the room. It wasn't expensive; it just held a bed, a bedside table and a closet. It also had a small table with a mirror and a chair. Kai looked up when the door that led to the bathroom opened and a boy in the age of 17 stepped into the bedroom.

When he saw Kai sitting on his bed he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in?!" the boy yelled taking a step backwards. Slowly Kai rose and walked up to the boy, he reached out a hand to trace the boys face but he flinched away before he could even touch him.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari and I came through the door. It was open"

"You could have knocked you know"

"Okay, I apologize. But now tell me what is your name?"

"I don't give out my name to everyone"

"Well, I'm not everyone, just a nice guy who is looking for someone to share the night with"

"How do I know that you're a nice guy? And I'm not a whore, go and look somewhere else"

"Come on, I didn't mean it like that. Please tell me you're name"

"Okay, it's Rei Kon. There you happy now?"

"Indeed"

Kai took another step closer to Rei who continued to back away until he bumped into the wall. His golden eyes locked with crimson and he soon found that he couldn't move an inch. Soon the other was standing in front of him with his hands on the wall on either side of his face. Reis body started to shake a little as he tried to push the older teen away from him.

"Please don't make me do this" he whispered but to no use as Kai lowered his face until his lips brushed across Reis. Warm hands wandered down the neko-jins sides and stopped at his hips, a hot, wet tongue forced itself inside his mouth and Rei couldn't help but groan a little.

"Do what?" the Russian breathed as he started to suck and kiss on the nekos neck while his arms circled around Reis waist to keep him still. Suddenly he managed to push Kai away and gave him an angry glare.

"No, I won't do it. It's wrong!" he yelled brushing past the older boy to sit on his bed.

"There's nothing wrong with love. Even if it's love between two males, Rei"

"This isn't love, you can't have fallen in love with me! For Gods sake we have just met minutes ago!"

"Yeah, maybe that's so but I know what I feel and I want to be with you! Please Rei give me a chance" Kai pleaded and gave the neko-jin a pleading look.

Kais POV´

I watched as he walked over to the bed and sat down. If there was one thing I was sure of it was that I wanted him, I wanted him so badly it hurt! His golden eyes wandered onto my own crimson orbs and stayed there, he looked so beautiful and confused. With a small sigh I sank down on the bed beside him and gently placed my hand on his cheek. He was scared I could see it clearly. "Rei" whispered and kissed him again, never had I felt that way for anyone.

"No" was his silent answer, but I could hear that it was more a try to stop him from kissing back than to stop me. I gently lowered him to the bed and lay on top of him my hands caressing his sides. He moaned slightly and wriggled underneath me.

Just as I was on my way to pull down his pants someone knocked on the door stopping me in my movements. Quickly he slid out from underneath me and walked over to the door. He didn't open the door fully, only so he could see the person on the other side.

"You can take the rest of the night of, go home and get some sleep kid. You look like you'll need it," a man said and then I could hear footsteps fading in the hallway.

Great, now I have even more time to spend with the kitten´ I thought and laid back down on the bed. To my annoyance he didn't come back to me. Instead he started to dress and pack a little bag with some stuff.

"What are you doing Rei?"

"Packing, my shift is over so now I'm going home"

"Have you forgot what we where doing before we where so rudely interrupted?"

"Yes, and I also remember that I said it was wrong"

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to follow you home and rape you"

At that statement he stopped and slowly turned around to face me.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed through gritted teeth staring at me with fire dancing in his golden eyes.

"You're right kitten, I wouldn't"

"So are you going to stay in here or are you going out so I can lock the door?"

with a smirk plastered on my face I rose and walked out the door to stand beside him.


	2. Chapter two

Tears from heaven: Well. Here it is! Chapter two of my new story "Only in my dreams".

Reis cab had parked outside a big grey building. Kai watched as he went in through the big double glass doors. When the doors closed behind the raven-haired teen Kai went out of his cab. After he had paid the driver he looked around.

At the other side of the street there was a flower shop. Hmm. I wonder if I should buy him a rose? Yep, I think I should´ Kai thought and went in to the shop. A second later he came out with a big dark red rose in his hand.

Inside the building, which seemed to be some kind of hotel, there was a reception to his right. The receptionist looked up from her computer when he cleared his throat. "Yes? How can I help you?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could manage. Her smile grew even bigger as her eyes met his.

"Where can I find Rei Kon?" Kai asked.

The girl started typing on her keyboard and after a while she looked up. "Third floor. Down the corridor and then to the left". With a small nod he made his way over to the elevator. Okay. Third floor´ he thought and pressed the third button.

Reis P.O.V.

I was sitting in front of the fire reading a book when someone rang on my doorbell. With a sigh I walked over to the door opening it a little bit so I could see whom it was. To my surprise it was that guy from the bar. His crimson eyes locked with my golden orbs and for a few seconds we just stood there staring at each other.

Suddenly I heard him snicker and realised that I had been staring. "Why do I have a feeling that you are following me?" I asked smiling a little. "Oh, I'm not. I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I should drop by and say hi". And with that he bent forward, pressed a small kiss on my lips and then handed me a rose.

I was speechless. Never had anyone showed this much interest in me before. Slowly I stepped aside allowing him to come in. "What was your name again?" I asked still slightly confused.

"Kai Hiwatari" he answered and kicked of his shoes. A low whistle escaped his lips as his eyes wandered around my apartment.

Kais P.O.V.

This place was huge! At least I thought so. I mean wasn't this supposed to be an apartment. Okay, my mansion was much bigger but anyway. My eyes wandered back to Rei. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts because he hadn't moved since I kissed him and gave him the rose.

He didn't move until I placed my hand on his shoulder. Then he almost jumped about ten feet in the air. "Whoa! Hey there, calm down. Had you forgot that I was here?"

"No, I was only thinking"

"About what?"

He just shook his head and mentioned for me to take a seat on the black leather couch. Why didn't he like when I came near him? What was he afraid of? Millions of questions raced through my mind at full speed. There was so much I wanted to know about this mysterious boy.

"Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"17"

Normal P.O.V.

The two teens looked at each other for a while. Then the raven-haired boy looked away.

"How old are you?" he asked out of curiosity. Kai smirked a little as Rei played with his hair and pretended not to be interested.

"I'm 19"

Soon silence settled in the room once again. With a small sigh Rei made his way over to the fireplace and started to light a fire. And soon a big roaring fire was lighting up the room.

"Kai? Why are you here? Tell me the truth!" The neko-jin was standing in front of the Russian with his hands on his hips. He looked rather annoyed.

"I already told you. I was in the neighbourhood. What more can I say?"

"Oh, c'mon! You don't seriously think that I am going to fall for that, are you?"

"Of course I am! It's a pretty good excuse don't you think?"

"It's a pretty _lame _excuse! Are you here because you just wanna get me in bed? Because if that's it, then forget it!"

Kai slowly stood up from the couch and walked over to the younger boy. Gently he caressed Reis cheek.

"Now, why would I do that? I tried earlier but you didn't want to so why would I try it again?"

"I don't know! Sorry," he mumbled and took a small step closer. Kai smirked. That was just the reaction he wanted from the neko-jin. Now, if just could get Rei to trust him. But he had to go slow; he didn't wan to scare him away.

Kai turned and walked back to the couch and pulled Rei down to sit in between his legs. The younger boy tensed as Kais arms circled around his waist. He was starting to get confused. Did Kai actually mean everything he said or was he only out for Reis body? It had happen before and Rei did not want to go there again. It was too painful.

"Do you trust me?" Kai asked while nuzzling the raven-haired boys neck.

"No. Not yet," Rei mumbled.

"So, what do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"Prove to me that you would never hurt me"

"That's all? Then this is going to be easy" Kai answered with a small smile gracing his lips.

Suddenly the blue-haired boy rose from his seat and bowed slightly in front of Rei.

"I guess I'll see you to morrow then. Good night my dear neko-jin" And with that he turned on his heals and walked out of the apartment leaving a confused neko-jin on the couch.

Tears from heaven: Well here goes chapter two. Hope you liked it and please be so kind and review.

Thank you! -

Kai: O.O Wow, I'm a real gentleman. And I got to have Rei to sit in between my legs! WOHO!! (Big smile)

Rei: (sweat drop) Yeah.

Tears from heaven: Oh, and before I forget it. This story is now rated R. So if you don't like lemons and stuff like that then please do not read future chapters. Bye.


	3. Chapter three

Tears from heaven: Heya again folks! Here is chapter three! Enjoy and don't forget to RxR! -

Rei groaned and rolled over in his king-sized bed almost falling off. "Damn" he cursed under his breath as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. What the hell was that banging sound? It took him a few minuets to realise it was coming from the front door.

Getting up from the bed Rei put on his bathrobe before leaving his bedroom. "Yes I'm coming!" he yelled irritated as the person on the other side of the door kept banging on it. He sighed and tiredly ran a hand through his tangled hair when he saw Kai leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning. I'm glad to see you're awake," the Russian said his smirk growing wider. "Yes, thanks to you! If it wasn't for you I would still be in my warm bed asleep," Rei answered stepping aside so the other could walk in. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a shower. Make yourself comfortable." And with that the neko-jin left for the bathroom. Kai shrugged and went into the living room plopping down on the comfy couch.

He could hear the water running from inside the bathroom and imagined Rei naked under the warm spray of water. How the water would run down his perfect body. Angrily he shook his head and forced the pictures aside. I can't think of stuff like that now! Or else I will probably jump him the next time I see him! ´ Kai thought and then turned the TV on flicking through the channels. Not finding anything interesting he turned it of again and settled down to wait for Rei.

Ten minuets later the raven-haired teen emerged in the room drying his hair with a towel. Sitting down on the couch beside Kai Rei turned his golden eyes to look at the teen beside him. "Soo, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. "Didn't I say I would come?"

"Yes. But I never really thought that you was serious"

"Of course I was. And now you are going to come with me for a walk and then we will eat lunch in a nice restaurant"

Rei raised an eyebrow looking at him. "Is that an order?" Kai laughed a bit and crossed his arms over his chest staring into Reis golden orbs, "Yes it is. Now go get your coat, it is quite windy today" Doing as he was told they soon headed out of his apartment and down the street. Kai led the way down the streets and soon they had reached the park where Rei often went to think.

The trees were heavy with white snow, the snow covered every inch of the landscape making it look like a picture taken from a fairytale. Rei shivered slightly from the cold and blew a single snowflake from his nose. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and surprised looked towards Kai who was looking forward. Taking a deep breath Rei managed to relax and soon leaned into the warmth of Kais body.

A smile plastered itself on the Russians face as he held the younger boy closer. Slowly they walked through the park none of them saying a word just enjoying the others presence.

After a while Kai broke the silence and looked down at Rei who walked with a big smile on his face.

"Are you hungry?" he asked brushing a few snowflakes away from the neko-jins face. "Yeah. After all I didn't have any breakfast today" was the answer. And so they walked to the restaurant Kai had been talking about earlier. It was a nice looking place with dark red walls and small tables along the walls with two green sofas at either side of the table.

They took a table at the far end of the restaurant sitting opposite each other. Soon a young girl with dark purple hair, which was held back in a pony-tale, and big sparkling blue eyes came to take their orders. When they had ordered, (I'm to lazy to write what they ordered) the girl disappeared into the kitchen and Kai and Rei was once again left to each other.

"You're beautiful" Kai suddenly murmured and reached out a hand to gently trace Reis jaw-line. The neko-jin didn't know what to say, he just sat there his golden eyes wide. "Thanks" he then mumbled and looked down a small blush spreading over his face. He could feel Kais crimson orbs bore into him making him feel a bit uncomfortable. But Kai didn't seem to notice because he just continued with stroking Reis cheek and he didn't stop until the food arrived.

Quickly the neko attacked his meal as if he hadn't eaten in days. With a slight shake of his head Kai also started with his meal casting a glance at his companion every now and then.

An hour later they had both finished their meals and was now waiting for the bill. As it arrived Kai took his wallet out and paid for everything. Then they took their coats and left the warm building. "Thank you Kai. But you didn't need to pay for everything. At least I could have paid for half of it" Rei argued once they where outside. "Nonsense! Now shut up and get going" the Russian answered and pulled Rei with him down the street.

They decided to go back to Reis place to watch a movie or something because they both had gone tired of the snow and the cold.

"Finally back!" Rei sighed as he plopped down on the couch stretching his aching body. His tired golden eyes soon fell close as he fell into a light slumber. Not aware of the burning crimson robs that was watching his every move. Quietly the blue-haired man waked over to the couch and knelt beside it letting his hand run through the beautiful raven-locks. God I can't help it´ was the only thought that ran through his clouded mind as he bent down and captured Reis soft rosy lips with his own.

Tears from heaven: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Wonder what's gonna happen now? Well if you wanna know then please RxR! -


	4. Chapter four

Tears from heaven: Hello! I'm back with chapter four! So please RxR.

……….. …………… ……………. ……………….

Reis eyes fluttered open as he felt something on his lips. He found himself staring into two deep pools of crimson and realised that Kai was actually kissing him. Kai broke the kiss and sat back up on the couch beside the neko-jin who also sat up.

"Why did you do that?" Rei asked as he tried to sound irritated. The older teen shrugged and smiled slightly. "Why do you ask? You didn't seem to mind at all." With a humph´ Rei rose from the couch but before he could storm of into the kitchen Kai caught his wrist and pulled him down onto his lap, smirking evilly.

"Kai let go."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I said so"

"I love you." It was said so suddenly that it took some time for Rei to realise what Kai had actually said. For some time the two was just sitting there staring into each other's eyes, gold and crimson.

"Don't say that," Rei mumbled looking away. "Why not? It's the truth," Kai simply answered pulling the younger boy down until their foreheads rested against each other's, lips brushing together as they talked. Rei moaned slightly as their erections made contact. But suddenly Rei climbed of the Russians lap and stood by the couch panting slightly.

"I t-think you should go now" he mumbled and the turned and quickly walked inside his bedroom closing the door behind him. "Fuck" Kai sighed as he rose from the black leather couch and left the apartment.

……….. ……… ………. ………

Inside the bedroom the young Chinese was pacing like a tiger in a cage. What the fuck happened out there? Why did I freak when he said he loved me? And why the fuck did he say it! There is no fucking way he can love me! HE made it clear to me when I was younger. My life is going just the way HE said it would´ Rei thought resting his hands on the windowsill catching a glimpse of Kais coat as he hurried down the street.

Sighing once again the neko lay down on his bed closing his eyes. No, he had promised himself since that day that he would never love anyone again! No mater how much he longed to be in Kais arms. To have hid heart broken once was more than enough.

But it had felt so right when he sat there on Kais lap with his arms around his waist, their lips touching. Shaking his head angrily Rei forced all thoughts of Kai out of his head. Then lay down with a frustrated groan, it was harder than he had thought to block all thoughts of the goddamn Russian from his mind. Reis eyes fell shut as he lay down on the bed but immediately that face was in front of his eyes.

…………. ……………… ……………

Kai crossed the street and walked over to the car that was awaiting him. When he slipped into the passenger seat he was met with a lot of questions. "So?" Tala asked tightening his grip on the wheel as he studied his friend's face. The other Russian calmly closed the door and fastened his seatbelt before turning to look at the redhead. "So what?" he asked. Bryan and Johnny groaned in the backseat. "Rei you idiot! Long black hair, nice body, golden eyes, remember?" Johnny said. Kai sighed dramatically and raised one hand to his heart, holding the other out in front of him saying, "To jump him or to dump him? That's the question!" (Sorry, couldn't help it -)

Tala whacked him up the head giggling slightly, "Jump him of course! But now lets get serious. What did happen?"

"Nothing really. One kiss, that's all."

The others gaped at him wide eyes. "What, you just walked over to him and kissed him? Just like that?" Johnny asked. Bryan rolled his eyes and leaned back with his eyes closed. "No, he was asleep," answered Kai staring out the window before he turned back around to face Tala. "Are we going or what?"

Tala started the car and they drove of down the street.

…………….

Rei yawned where he sat at the barstool waiting for his shift to start. He was back at the club, the weekend was over and Monday had approached. And with the Monday came all the grumpy businessmen who needed to cool of after a hard day at work.

Rei didn't understand why he always had to get all the hard shifts when the club was filled with horny old men, everyone there to see him and to touch him.

"Hey kid! You better go 'n get changed! The costumers are coming soon," one of the workers, yelled at him before he hurried of. Here we go´ the neko-jin thought as he walked out to his changing room and took out the nights outfit. He chooses to wear a pair of black leather pants, which hang low on his hips, a crimson coloured tank top, a black bandana, a silver necklace and black boots.

After taking a quick look in the mirror he left the room and headed backstage where the other guys who were going to dance was waiting. Soon the music started and the two guys in the front walked out onto the stage and started to dance in a slow rhythm. When all the four guys were out on the stage Rei started to prepare for his entry.

Then; when the music picked up the rhythm he walked in. Everyone in the club cheered and clapped their hands as he started to dance. Rei allowed himself to get carried away with the music as he and the others danced. Through the lights he saw two crimson orbs watching his every move until the music stopped and they left the stage.

Rei took a bottle of water and drank slowly, counting the seconds until the doors to his loge swung open and his chef and manager walked in. "Rei! That was excellent!" he yelled giving the teen a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now get out there. You have a visitor," he said shooing Rei out the doors. Outside in the hallway was Kai, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nice show," he said when Rei approached him. "Thanks"

Reis P.O.V.

I looked at Kai and suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside when I saw him. After all he _was_ handsome! Anyone could see that. But I still didn't trust him enough to let my heart tell me what to do about my feelings. He walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek, his crimson orbs bore into my own.

"Why wont you trust me?" he wondered with a sad look on his face. I didn't answer that. He had to prove to me first that he was trustable before I let myself come to close to him.

…………….. ……………………….

Tears from heaven: Short, I know! Sorry for the long update but I have been kind of busy.

You know, with school and stuff like that. But I promise if I get many sweet reviews I will update soon! And that's a promise!

Kai: You better keep it! I wanna win my kittens heart soon!

Rei- RxR please!


End file.
